This invention relates to flavoring agents and particularly to agents for imparting a meat flavor to protein compositions, especially textured vegetable proteins. The invention is also concerned with flavored protein compositions, particuarly flavored textured vegetable protein compositions, which have been flavored with the said flavoring agents.